


[未授權翻譯] Lawfully Wedded

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Terminal Illnesses, Translation, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: Merlin多年來一直無藥可救地愛著他最好的朋友Arthur，但Arthur只和女孩子約會。某天Merlin認識了Freya，一個病入膏肓，只剩下幾個月可活的女孩。她向Merlin求婚，請求他讓她人生最後的時光能幸福度過。Merlin同意了，他以自己的方式愛著Freya。但Arthur不願放手。面對突然失去Merlin的威脅，他被迫面對一直以來被自己忽略的感情。





	[未授權翻譯] Lawfully Wedded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lawfully Wedded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315573) by [cassandra_sees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandra_sees/pseuds/cassandra_sees). 



> Here's the link of the original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/315573  
> Thank you cassandra_sees for creating this amazing story!
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者note:  
> 我很矛盾的又想看Freya擁有和Merlin獨處的幸福時光，又想要Merlin和Arthur相愛一輩子不分開  
> 這篇文巧妙的擊中了我的軟肋，不翻不行

 

**開始**

 

他的親朋好友全嚇傻了。婚禮喜帖通常是人們等著收到的東西，或至少有心理準備。這是珍貴的，令人引頸期盼的大事。使母親們滿心期待，歡欣鼓舞。  
  
Merlin從醫院回家時，等著他的是瘋狂閃爍的答錄機。抓狂的好友及家人又擔心又激動的留言塞滿了機器。他早該料到他們會追根究底。天啊，他要是能三言兩語解釋清楚就好了。  
  
第一個是他母親。  
  
「Merlin，是媽媽。我知道你很忙，實習和醫院的事情什麼的……但你還好嗎？我們收到了這個喜帖，我們不知道……」  
  
然後是Gwaine。當然啦。  
  
「你瘋了嗎？你寄那東西的時候嗑了什麼？打給我。我要和你的藥店店員好好談一談。Freya是什麼名字？你嗑了多少才想出這名字的，說真的……」“  
  
Morgana。  
  
「你不會真以為我會恭喜你吧？你知道我討厭惡作劇。」  
  
Gwen。  
  
「Merlin，我知道你這一陣子很不快樂。尤其最近Sophia的事。但這太過火了。你知道他不會……他從沒有……你和他談過了嗎？他怎麼說？當我沒問。但這麼做不能解決問題。拜託打給我。」  
  
然後還有一通留言。來自未知的號碼。對方什麼也沒說，只有一段怪異的沉默。  
  
所以Arthur收到了喜帖。很好。  
  
  
  
Freya四天前問他的。她的聲音輕如羽毛，那是個請求，而非要求。沒有人威脅強迫他。沒有銳利的藍眼睛逼著他答應。  
  
「我希望你答應，當然。但如果你不想要，我也完全理解。」  
  
「我是同性戀。」  
  
她向他微笑。那笑容並不難過，而是充滿鍾愛。他感到心底不可思議地暖了起來。  
  
「我知道。我還快死了呢。但撇開這些不談……我想做你的妻子。」  
  
她仍然微笑著。Merlin知道就算拒絕了她，兩人還是可以做好朋友。這不是一翻兩瞪眼的事。他有選擇的，他選了yes。  
  
  
  
  
Merlin兩個月前才認識Freya。那是她第三次化療，要是不起效果，便是最後一次。  
  
在癌症病房做實習醫生平時便非常辛苦，但認識Freya的那天，Merlin又特別低潮。他才剛得知Arthur向Sophia求婚了。他倆的對話一點也不愉快。  
  
「你的臉色比這裡一半的病人還要糟噢。」  
  
他走進病房時，以為會看見又一個垂死的病人，又一個沒救的病例。但望著他的卻是一雙好奇的褐色眼睛，和那個笑容。  
  
Merlin從未被女人吸引過。就算是求學時期，他也很確定自己的性向。他喜歡的是稜角分明的體格，寬闊的肩膀，金色的頭髮。Freya那天並不漂亮。躺在病床上，到了這個階段的病患，沒有人是漂亮的。但Merlin仍覺得受她吸引，且好感一直沒有退去。他們談天說地，一起下棋。然後她求婚了。  
  
  
  
  
  
**家庭晚餐**  
  
Pendragon家的週日家庭晚餐從來不有趣。以後也不會變有趣，這是可以確定的。  
  
這很像西部老片的關鍵場景，只是不停重覆播放。兩個霸氣惡棍等著時鐘敲響十二點。或是Roland Emmerich(註)的電影，等待著世界末日降臨。你知道世界末日會降臨，你要等得夠久。通常得耗上三個小時，他父親才會開始數落他的不是。但這次不一樣。  
  
「所以，你的同性戀死黨要比你早結婚了。跟個女的。我猜他媽媽也會比我早抱孫。」  
  
Arthur才剛踏進他父親的度假小屋。他沒預料到這種歡迎。  
  
「早安，父親。」  
  
「我並不是特別喜歡這個叫Merlin的，你是知道的。我一直當他是個笨手笨腳的傻瓜。但這是怎麼回事，Arthur？太離譜了。我不是說這個鄉巴佬的婚禮。」  
  
他父親坐在客廳的舊椅子上。Arthur看見那張喜帖在他手邊的咖啡桌上。他把自己那份看了太多次，所以一瞥便能認出它。Uther為什麼會收到Arthur朋友的喜帖？  
  
但Uther的重點不是這個──而是他，Arthur。  
  
「父親，你知道我也訂婚了，正在準備婚禮……」  
  
「少跟我說反話。你絕不會娶這個女孩的，叫Sophia還是什麼的。我叫人打聽了一下，又是一個拜金女。」   
  
Uther向一個褐色信封擺了擺手。大概是照片，且不是好消息。Arthur很熟悉那種信封，隨著他和交往對象認真程度的上升，這信封出現的可能性也增加了。但真的看見，他仍然感到震驚。  
  
「恭喜了，兒子。你對人性的了解真是無懈可擊。」  
  
「父親，我……」  
  
「你不曉得。我想也是。我已經厭倦你幼稚的把戲了，Arthur。我現在要去會客室和Morgana喝兩杯。給你十分鐘收拾爛攤子。看看這些照片，成熟一點，打幾通必要的電話。我希望這個災難不用花我一毛錢。」  
  
幸好Arthur並不真的愛她。不然這些照片會傷透他的心。  
  
父親離開房間後，他草草翻過信封的內容，打了通心不在焉的電話給他的秘書。交代她將門鎖換新，不必準備情人節禮物，打電話給搬家公司。她不是第一次處理了，她知道該做什麼。  
  
接著他打給Sophia。她自然很不高興，但發現發脾氣對他沒用之後便沒有太激動。她表現得更像敵對公司的CEO搶輸一筆訂單的樣子。對話很短，掛上電話後Arthur讓自己放鬆了一會兒。  
  
說真的，他早該知道的。朋友們警告過他好多次了，尤其是Merlin。他不聽，他太沉迷於終於能當一個完美兒子的美夢。終於做了對的事，讓父親和公司的人高興。  
  
他的視線移向咖啡桌上的喜帖。一場婚禮，一件喜事。Merlin沒回電，Arthur也沒留言。他知道Morgana去醫院拜訪過這對小情侶了。她要去看這個女孩是不是真人。  
  
他姐姐不是羅曼蒂克的人，那不適合她。但去過醫院後她打給他，說他們是認真的。Merlin的眼中有著愛意，就算不是愛情，至少也有些許傾慕。她說那女孩不是個病糊塗的瘋子，她不是想捉弄或利用Merlin。這個叫Freya的女孩真的在乎Merlin。Morgana猜想他們在那女孩剩下的時光裡，也許真有機會獲得幸福。  
  
Arthur走出客廳去找其他人時，他想自己心裡酸溜溜的，一定是因為嫉妒Merlin的婚禮，而胸口的疼痛一定是因為害怕面對父親的怒火。  
  
  
  
註：Roland Emmerich是2012, The day after tomorrow, ID4等等災難片的導演

 

 

= = =

 

 

 

 **單身派對**  
  
Merlin的床上睡著一個女孩。他的未婚妻。在婚禮前一天這樣有點奇怪，但考慮他們非比尋常的情況，就沒那麼怪了，反而挺令人安心的。  
  
他想著，也許他的床以前也有女孩子睡過。大學時Arthur和他同寢室，也許他的女友有睡過Merlin的床。Merlin大概在圖書館念書，或為他自己或Arthur寫報告。那種情況並不少見──Lance說他是Arthur的貼身男僕是有原因的。一個醫學預科生替經濟系學生寫報告。扯爆了。Merlin當時為Arthur神魂顛倒，他不敢說現在就不是。  
  
Freya躺在他小小的單人床上，蜷成一顆球。一縷重新長出的棕髮蓋在眼前。她今天累壞了。主治醫師早上才同意她出院。她所謂的單身派對就是和Merlin的母親、Gwen及Morgana一起喝茶。他真心希望Morgana這次表現良好。  
  
Morgana幾週前第一次來醫院拜訪Freya時，Merlin不在場。他是實習醫師，不可能24小時陪在Freya床邊。午休時間他去她的病房時，目睹了她們的爭吵。或說Morgana單方面對Freya喊叫。  
  
「說真的，你以為你是誰啊？哪個自私自利自以為是的傢伙，明知道要死了還要跟可憐的Merlin結婚？你要害他難過死嗎？」  
  
「我……」  
  
「少給我來『我要死了我值得最後的幸福』那套藉口。我會朝你臉上來一拳。」  
  
「我只是要說……Merlin現在就已經快難過死了。」  
  
「不好意思？」  
  
「Morgana，你是他朋友，你一定知道的，對不對？Merlin不快樂。沒錯，我也不快樂，但那不是重點。Merlin是個很棒的人，但有什麼總是讓他很沮喪，讓他低落得要命。我不知道原因，也不會假裝知道。但你是他朋友，你一定也發現了。我向你發誓，Morgana，我會用盡一切來讓Merlin快樂。我已經在努力了。而且我真的認為我們有機會做到……我們能讓彼此快樂。」  
  
Merlin這時走了進去。女孩們假裝她們好聲好氣的在聊天，但Merlin都聽見了。等到Morgana要離開時，她已經變得相當友善，還親了Freya的臉一下。她們說好了一起去購物。Morgana真不簡單。Freya想必是說服了她。  
  
打那一刻起Merlin知道了，這場婚禮對Freya來說也非同小可。她是認真的，不只是為了她自己，也為了他。Merlin不禁微笑。他輕撫她的臉頰，把散亂的頭髮撥到她耳後。他有個單身派對要去，Lance、Gwaine和其他人可能已經在等了。他們也邀了Arthur，但沒人知道他來不來。  
  
「明天見。」  
  
他在她臉頰上留下一吻，離開了房間。  
  
  
  
  
  
**Pub**  
  
這天是星期六，酒吧人滿為患，人群高聲談笑。Merlin一走進去便開始找尋他的朋友們。他們坐在一張角落的桌子──Gwaine、Elyan和Percival，從他們的臉看來，應該已經喝到第二輪了。  
  
「嘿，你老婆好嗎？」  
  
「Gwaine，閉嘴！」  
  
Elyan朝Gwaine的胸口揮了一拳。看來力道不輕。  
  
「她有癌症。」Elyan嘶道。「你不能這樣問一個得他媽癌症的女生！」  
  
「但他們明天就要結婚了！我什麼都不許做嗎？你們甚至不許我請脫衣舞孃，因為你們搞不清楚Merlin現在到底喜歡胸部還是老二！」  
  
大概喝到第三輪了。這群人很難說。  
  
「你也晚安。」  
  
Merlin坐下，向他打鬧的朋友們微笑。他們都是很好的朋友，他很愛他們。就算Gwaine說話不經大腦。不久後Lance拿著新一輪啤酒加入了他們。  
  
「Freya很好，只是有點累。我媽、Gwen和Morgana今天下午和她討論了這個藍色的東西、新東西和舊東西的習俗(註)。我想一整天的女孩時間把她累壞了。她在醫院沒什麼人和她聊天的。」  
  
「她的家人呢？這種東西不是女方要負責準備的嗎？」  
  
「她是孤兒，她爸媽在一場車禍中死了。」  
  
「媽呀。又是癌症又是孤兒的。真倒楣。」  
  
Lance從桌子底下狠狠踢了Gwaine一腳。Merlin和所有朋友個別談過這場婚事。Elyan和Lance已見過Freya了。他們並不完全理解他，但他猜他們能同理他的想法。他們都知道他的愛情故事就是一個悲劇。  
  
「所以，讓我們舉杯祝賀新郎新娘，願他們幸福美滿，多子多孫！」  
  
Merlin瞄了Lance一眼，但沒說話。他灌了一大口啤酒，其他人也照做。Gwaine造成的瞬間緊張氣氛馬上又消散了。  
  
有時他很高興擁有這麼隨和的朋友。沒人給他難堪。至少現在在場的人沒有。Merlin還是不確定自己到底想不想要Arthur來。如果Arthur真的臨陣退縮的話，他也許得請Gwaine當伴郎。  
  
Arthur一個小時後才到。他的深色長外套和時尚的圍巾並不顯眼，但Arthur走路的樣子虎虎生風，自信又驕傲。Merlin不是第一次心想，這個人的自信能填滿一整座宮殿。  
  
想當然爾，Gwaine偏要挑這個時候提出Merlin一直想躲開的話題。  
  
「新婚之夜，Merlin。你的男女初體驗有什麼特別的計劃嗎？」  
  
「對啊Merlin，我們想聽所有可怕的細節。」  
  
一隻熟悉的手在他肩上輕捏了一下。以打招呼來說，這個動作太熟悉又太親密了，如果Arthur老早停下不這麼做就好了。那麼Merlin就能開始把自己的心和頭腦整理整理。  
  
「嘿Arthur。」  
  
Merlin轉頭看進那雙藍色眼睛。他的眼神不太對勁，好像硬裝出高興的樣子。但Arthur如果不想來，他就不應該來。再說Merlin現在得面對這個尷尬的話題，而不是凝視Arthur的眼睛。  
  
「新婚之夜……Freya和我有討論過……」  
  
「少說話，多做事！如果你現在喜歡女人，你就要表現出來！」  
  
Merlin知道自己現在紅得像顆蕃茄，但他還是努力瞪了Gwaine一眼。  
  
「沒那麼簡單。拜託，我是說，我們有抱抱，我很喜歡……」  
  
「你不是認真的在考慮吧？和這個......這個女人睡覺？」  
  
Arthur的語氣冰冷無比。好像Merlin剛才提議殺人似的。所有人都瞬間安靜了。  
  
「你說的是我未來的妻子……」  
  
「胡說。你是同性戀。你不可能笨到忘記自己的性向吧。你是看她可憐，這場婚禮只是做個樣子。你要是不把它當真，也沒人會追殺你。」  
  
Arthur看向其他人，大概以為會有人附和他吧。他笑得像這種紆尊降貴的態度一點也不傷人一樣。這很傷人。Merlin無法再迎合Arthur的標準了。他不能每過一陣子就試著去尋找真愛，或做出在找的樣子，他的真愛就是他那俊美的大學室友，但那人已經習慣把他脆弱的心狠狠摔成碎片。他再也無法承受了，所以他抓住了Freya給他的機會。去他的，他已經渴望幸福太久了。  
  
Merlin沒有馬上回答。說真的，要不大罵Arthur是個自以為是的混帳，要不哭著說要是Arthur不要他，就別多管閒事毀掉Merlin的新戀情，除此之外他也沒什麼好說的。再說，Freya剛做完化療，其實也沒什麼性趣可言。  
  
Lance打了圓場，他真的是個身穿閃亮盔甲的騎士。  
  
「哎，別這麼說話嘛。這是單身派對，我們應該要開心，對不對？Arthur，你該去點杯啤酒。Merlin，醫院最近怎麼樣，除了……？」  
  
「我辭職了。」  
  
一陣 _不好意思你說什麼為什麼_ 接連響起。Merlin心想今晚的氣氛反正已經被Arthur破壞得差不多了，所以他全招了。  
  
「是因為Freya。我們想去旅行。你知道，享受最後的時間。待在倫敦對她的身體也沒有比較好。她爸媽在洛蒙德湖的小島上有個夏日小屋，所以婚禮一結束我們就去蘇格蘭。」  
  
「你們打算在那裡待多久？」  
  
「我不知道……能待多久就待多久吧。」  
  
Merlin徒勞地裝出笑容。他其實很喜歡這個點子，和Freya一起去哪裡度個長長的假。Freya不必成天躺在沉悶的病床上，可以舒服的過日子。他從未見過她真正快樂，他想要讓她重拾笑容。她對那個湖有許多美好回憶，所以去那裡是個合理選項。  
  
但他知道朋友們不會贊成他辭職。他看見有人露出理解的神色，但大部份人一臉茫然。他為什麼要為一個只剩幾個月可活的女孩放棄自己的前途？當然，Arthur現在有了完美的藉口好抓狂發飆。  
  
「起。來。我們到外面去談。」  
  
Arthur粗魯地扯著Merlin的袖子。後者知道自己最好別拒絕。他的體格向來打不過Arthur。外頭冷冽的晚風和Arthur的拳頭幾乎是同時向他襲來。  
  
「很好。我希望你清醒一點了。」  
  
Merlin摔在人行道上爬不起來，但Arthur一副完全不想幫他的樣子。  
  
「Arthur，搞什麼......」  
  
「你怎麼能讓這個女孩毀了你的前途？你簡直笨到無法想像。你怎麼能讓她這樣對待你？」  
  
「她怎麼對待我了？」  
  
「她讓你離開所有人，離開你的工作，你的家人和朋友。你已經好久沒打電話來了。」  
  
「這就是原因嗎？我沒打電話給你？我沒卑躬屈膝的討好你？」  
  
「你在說什麼？少白痴了。」  
  
自從兩人因為Arthur和Sophia訂婚的事而大吵一架後，他們便沒聯絡了。Merlin知道婚事告吹了，但這不代表他沒苦苦哀求Arthur重新考慮。因為Sophia有哪裡怪怪的，因為Arthur不愛她，因為Merlin是那麼愛Arthur，愛了他好多年。Merlin沒說這麼多，但他的意思還是傳達到了。Arthur說他只是個工具人，嘲弄他的感情，把他一個人丟在高檔餐廳裡。帳單還沒付。  
  
通常發生這種情況後，Merlin沒多久就會去道歉，求Arthur原諒他的愚笨。他會說服Arthur別不理他。給他烤他最喜歡的馬芬蛋糕或別的東西。但這次不會了。這次他有了Freya。  
  
「Freya沒有破壞我們的友情，Arthur。我們上次見面時，你表現得混帳無比。你是自作自受，自己心裡有數。先說清楚了，雖然你態度這麼差，我還是要你明天作我的伴郎。」  
  
「好榮幸啊。」  
  
「的確是榮幸。再說，我的工作是我一個人的事。我明年或後年還是可以找新的實習，那不重要。我不想當教授，我想當醫生。我要照顧病患。回來之後我還是可以當醫生。」  
  
「但你不能走。」  
  
「為什麼？」  
  
「你就是不能離開，懂嗎？笨死了！你甚至不愛她！」  
  
「對，也許我不愛她……但我為什麼要留下？」  
  
那一瞬間Arthur看起來很震驚，顯然他以為Merlin會否認並宣告他對Freya的愛。雖然Freya是他非常非常親愛的人，但Merlin並沒有愛上她。也許未來會，這是有可能的，但現在還沒，現在還不是愛情。Merlin知道戀愛是什麼，他受的苦已經夠多了。  
  
他將自己赤裸裸的心獻給了Arthur，一次又一次，一而再再而三。當Arthur想和Morgause去環遊世界時，當他想違抗父親，和Vivian私奔時，在他宣布和Sophia訂婚時。  
  
_只是朋友，Merlin，我們只是朋友。_ Arthur說了一次又一次，像祈禱文似的。Merlin也相信了他。所以Arthur現在是在鬧哪齣？身為朋友，難道Arthur不應該為他高興嗎？  
  
「我為什麼要留下，Arthur？」  
  
Arthur的視線就是不肯對上Merlin的──他看著人行道，看著酒吧的門，到處都看。但Merlin真的想聽他的答案。他該為了什麼留下？如果Arthur有什麼話想說，沒有比現在更好的時機了。  
  
「我得走了。」  
  
丟下這句話，Arthur Pendragon消失在夜色中。  
  
  
  
註：英國習俗上新娘身上要穿戴"something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue"   
  


= = = 

 

 

 

 **隔天早上**  
  
他身邊的人都瘋了。這是唯一符合邏輯的結論。Morgana變得羅曼蒂克，Lance和其他人舉杯慶祝真人版本的地獄新娘，Merlin快樂地迎娶地獄新娘，在這個假設下都說得通了。唯一保持理智的人──也就是他自己──叫那些瘋子別發神經了，他卻被全世界最溫柔的人大罵。  
  
Gwen打電話給他時他睡得正熟，鈴聲不懈地響到他接起為止。Lance當然告訴她了，他什麼都瞞不住太太。Gwen說Arthur是個惹是生非的豬頭，說他盲目。如果Merlin帶著瘀青的下巴參加自己的婚禮，她就和Arthur沒完。如果Arthur不參加婚禮，她就再也不和他說話了。瘋了，所有人都瘋了。他大可不去這個「婚禮」。  
  
Arthur啜了一口咖啡，煩躁地翻報紙。他知道自己不該揍Merlin。揍Merlin就好像踹了一隻無害的可愛小狗。耳朵很大的小狗，但還是不應該踹牠。太殘忍了，不人道。  
  
但他不知道該怎麼辦，Merlin幹出這麼蠢的事來。簡直鬧劇。  
  
前一晚Arthur抵達酒吧時還深信不疑──雖然反方證據越來越多──這個「婚禮」一定是個玩笑。要不就是Merlin無私的情懷弄出的慈善活動。Merlin太善良好心，容易上當。總之，只要說得夠有理，一定能輕易說服Merlin取消的。Arthur認為自己的理由很站得住腳，他一定能說服Merlin恢復理智的。Merlin和這個女孩之間沒有真正的愛情，Merlin是同性戀，Morgana只是演技很好。用甜蜜蜜的愛情故事欺騙Arthur，事實上根本沒有愛情故事可言。  
  
那個女孩一定在利用Merlin，訴諸Merlin蠢兮兮的「幫助別人」和「做正確的事」的情結。一定也是她說服Merlin整整兩個月不給Arthur打電話。因為和Sophia訂婚的事吵架後，Arthur絕對沒眼巴巴地等Merlin打來，Merlin昨晚完全胡說八道。收到喜帖後Arthur也絕對沒有等電話，雖然如果Merlin打了，那當然挺好的。Arthur工作很忙──他才沒有二十四小時想著Merlin。但一般來說Merlin都會打給他，Arthur很確定。Merlin總是會打電話給Arthur，但這次他沒有，所以一定是那女孩害的。  
  
所以說，Arthur深信不疑隔天不會有婚禮，就算有，也只是做個樣子，沒有實質意義。辦完婚禮後，Merlin和Arthur就會回到從前的關係，好像那女孩從來沒出現過。因為Merlin根本不愛她。不可能嘛。但蜜月？洛蒙德湖？抱抱？太扯了。所以Arthur揍了Merlin。  
  
  
  
  
  
如果說Arthur後悔自己昨晚的行為，那也只有出拳這個動作而已。Merlin為什麼不該離開？太簡單了。因為離開根本沒道理。就像不給Arthur打電話。Merlin如果神志清醒，就絕對不會這麼做。  
  
但Merlin反問他，典型的Merlin，總是問笨問題。 _「我為什麼要留下？」_ 他問道。這什麼問題嘛。Arthur答不出來。他沒有一個完整的答案。Arthur的大腦喊著 _「你就是不能離開！」_ ，他的心在句尾加了一個 _「我」_ 。一個Pendragon是說不出口這樣的話的。所以Arthur逃跑了。  
  
手機鈴聲打斷了Arthur的思緒。  
  
「Hello？」  
  
「我希望你已經穿上最好的西裝了。我十五分鐘後去接你。」  
  
「早安，父親。你好嗎？」  
  
「少嘻皮笑臉的。我沒那心情。我們得十一點準時到Ealdor，所以你最好快點準備好。」  
  
「去那裡做什麼？」  
  
「當然是為了那場無聊的婚禮。我希望你還記得。你可是伴郎，表示你有一定的重要性。」  
  
「Merlin的婚禮？你為什麼……我不懂你為什麼要去。」  
  
「你沒看新娘的名字嗎，Arthur？是Freya McAllister。McAllister企業唯一的繼承人，我們在蘇格蘭的石油貿易中最大的合作夥伴之一。那小子可抓住了金雞母。你快點準備好。」  
  
語畢，父親掛斷了電話。Arthur不想去參加婚禮。但他了解他父親，如果父親認為這場婚禮和公司有關，必要的話他會動用武力強押Arthur去。Arthur沒時間思考那女孩的身家背景，那不重要。財富對Merlin而言沒有意義，他從不在乎金錢。  
  
話說回來，Arthur現在要去參加婚禮了。他該怎麼做？他必須面對Merlin。這時Arthur才意識到，他也許還有一次說服Merlin取消這個愚蠢計畫的機會。風險很大，但還是有成功的可能。Arthur可以假裝理解Merlin的動機，甚至為打了他道歉──因為他是真的很抱歉──於是Merlin便會願意聽他說，這次是好好的聽，把他的話聽進去。Uther曾說過，你可以不進入戰場，但一旦踏進去，就得戰鬥。再說，Arthur仍然是正確的──這整個結婚計劃就是個餿主意。所以他要戰鬥。  
  
往好處想，Gwen也許還願意和他說話。另一方面，Arthur不知道經過昨晚的事件，他該說什麼。Merlin會要他給出一個好答案。所以Arthur最好想出一個諾貝爾獎等級的答案。而且要快。  
  
  
  
  
  
Arthur坐進黑色禮車時，父親贊許的看著他。  
  
「很好，你穿得很像樣。我都要開始質疑自己怎麼教小孩的了。」  
  
「你是說你雇的保姆們是怎麼幫你教小孩的。」  
  
Arthur管不住自己的嘴，他心情太差了。他仍然沒想出一個夠有說服力的答案。好吧，沒有他能說得出口的。  
  
「坐好，Arthur。John？我們現在可以去這個叫Ealdor的地方了。快點，我們越快到，這事就越快結束。」  
  
Uther一改習慣，沒整趟路都對兒子不理不睬──這是以前他得每天早上帶Arthur去上學時養成的習慣──而是眼睛盯著Arthur不放。幾秒的沉默後，質問開始了。  
  
「所以你真的沒發現女方和公司有關？」  
  
「沒有。」  
  
「所以你完全不知情？有趣。你朋友中了頭彩，你卻被蒙在鼓裡。」  
  
「什麼意思？」  
  
「我說那個女的。她身家好幾百萬英磅。聽說他很快就能擺脫她了。真方便。」  
  
「Merlin絕不是這種人。他沒有那麼冷血算計。」  
  
「也許你是對的。也許他不是。這個Merlin總是有點白痴。」  
  
「別說他白痴。」  
  
「為什麼？我記得你當著他的面說過更難聽的話。」  
  
「就是不要，好嗎？先說清楚，Merlin也許有自己的笨理由，但絕不是為了錢。」  
  
他父親以發自內心的驚訝盯著他看，不習慣被如此頂撞。Arthur顯然擊中了某個點。  
  
「你說了算。我只想說我之前錯看那小子了，所以現在很有可能也是錯的。」  
  
「你的意思是？」  
  
「這個嘛，你剛上大學時我挺在意那小子的，主要因為你和他的關係。他總是跟在你身後，像隻可愛的小狗，含情脈脈地看著你，好像當你是英國國王似的。如果你叫他去跳樓，他大概真的會跳。而你呢，Arthur？你太享受他的崇拜了。我想情況再明顯不過了。」  
  
「什麼情況？」  
  
「我以為你們彼此相愛。我擔心他是為了你的錢。但我想我當時錯了，現在大概也是錯的，因為他一直黏在你身旁，卻沒有試圖獲得任何好處。也許他只是個天真的……你是怎麼說的？啊，對了……白痴。」  
  
「我。說。別。叫。他。白。痴！」  
  
那一刻，車子裡安靜得能聽見輪胎壓過柏油路面。外頭的車水馬龍。駕駛隨著收音機哼唱。Arthur知道父親是故意激怒他的，這是他的拿手好戲。Arthur不該氣成這樣，不該落入他的掌心。就算如此，他還是生氣了。  
  
「怪了，你這麼急於捍衛那小子的名聲，換作是你前未婚妻時卻那麼寬宏大量。你從未替她說過一句話」。  
  
沉默。  
  
「也許我真的看錯了，是誰愛上了誰。」  
  
  
  
  
= = = 

 

 

 **最後的告白**  
  
司機一宣布到達，Arthur便打開車門出去了。他父親大概可以找到Morgana或認識的生意夥伴聊聊天。他有別的事要煩心，尤其現在心情被父親更加弄得一團糟。  
  
這座低矮的小教堂相當典雅，一座英國鄉間的中世紀磚造教堂。挺浪漫的。Arthur很失望。他原本希望看見一個裝飾過度、矯揉造作或太現代化的教堂。Arthur在教堂門口看見幾個朋友聚在一起──Gwaine、Lance和Gwen，還有Merlin的母親Hunith和舅舅Gaius，但沒看見Merlin。  
  
Arthur往朋友們走去，這時他看見教堂後的墓地有兩個人影慢慢走著。他們停下腳步，雖然沒面向Arthur，但他已經認出他們了。其中一個穿著白色，另一人滿頭黑髮，走得像快跌倒似的。那是Merlin。  
  
他改變方向，朝那兩人走去。他聽見Gwaine喊他，也許他父親也在喊他，但他不理會他們。那兩人站得很近。太近了。那女孩半倚在Merlin身上，頭靠在他肩上，和他手牽著手。她該小心一點，她可能會捏碎Merlin的手骨，或害他失去平衡跌倒。但Merlin反而轉向她，Arthur已經走得夠近，能看見Merlin臉上的微笑，和眼中的暖意。  
  
他知道那個特別的神情。Arthur突然明白了，那就是Uther所謂的Merlin「含情脈脈」的眼神。Arthur接收過這個眼神太多次了，所以他通常毫不在意地忽略掉。Merlin能把他全部的注意力在那一刻只投注在一個人身上，讓那個人成為他生命的中心，將所有的愛意注入在一個眼神裡。Arthur現在看見Merlin這樣注視著那個女孩，才了解那個眼神不是他一人專屬的，他心裡有什麼破碎了。要是這場婚姻不是一時瘋狂呢？要是Merlin不聽他的呢？要是Merlin再也不以那種眼神看著Arthur呢？  
  
Arthur不習慣嫉妒，那不是他常有的感受。但此時此刻，他感受到了最純粹真切的妒意。同時也感受到了痛苦和即將失去的恐慌，他將一切視為理所當然太久了。另一股強烈的溫柔感受從他心中湧起，也許那股感受一直都在他心底，但一直被他忽略。Arthur看著這對新人，感受著在他混亂的心中早已默默存在的這股被他父親發現的感情。  
  
Arthur動也不動地盯著他們看，那女孩在Merlin耳邊輕聲說了什麼。Merlin轉身，看見了Arthur。他的眼神冷了下來，Arthur痛恨他那樣的表情。  
  
他親吻她的臉頰，低聲說了幾句話。她慢慢走向教堂，讓Merlin和Arthur獨處。  
  
「Arthur，你來了。我……。」  
  
「你不想看見我。別說謊，我看得出來。」  
  
「我不會說謊。我完全有正當理由生你的氣。」  
  
「對不起。我不該打你。」  
  
「說得好。你的心理醫生會很驕傲的。但你昨晚也不該甩頭就走，被丟下的感覺比被打還糟。」  
  
Merlin轉身，打算跟上新娘的腳步。  
  
「不要去。」  
  
「Arthur，我們談過了。」Merlin聽來很生氣。「我們昨晚才吵過架，如果你沒忘記的話。結果我被打了一拳，你逃跑了。我不想再來一次。」  
  
Merlin再次轉身，Arthur伸手按住他的肩膀。  
  
「但這次不一樣。現在我可以告訴你不該離開的理由……你該留下的理由。」  
  
這句話抓住了Merlin的注意力。他眼中的是希望嗎？或是緊張？Merlin咬著下唇，Arthur知道眼下便是最重要的一刻了。  
  
「你該留下。因為，因為你不該離開……因為我可能愛上你了，白痴。」  
  
在一時衝動之下，Arthur傾身，吻上了Merlin的唇。他從未想過親吻男人。他能感覺到Merlin下巴上的鬍渣，和親吻女人不一樣，但Merlin吻起來感覺更好。他的嘴唇柔軟豐滿，完全是一個情人該有的唇。Arthur將所有感情和欲望都注入於這個吻，並高興地發現Merlin沒有抵抗他，甚至開始回吻。等他們終於分開，Merlin的雙頰紅潤，呼吸有些急促。  
  
「說你會留下。說你不會娶她。我無法承受你離開。我無法承受失去你。留下吧。」  
  
Merlin眨了眨眼，接著視線緊鎖住了Arthur。  
  
「為什麼現在才這麼說？為什麼，Arthur？我愛了你那麼多年。為什麼是現在？」  
  
「我知道時間點很不好，Merlin。但你沒聽見嗎？我愛上你了。這不是你多年來想要的嗎？這不是個取消婚禮的好理由嗎？」  
  
「你為什麼愛上我？」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你聽見了。你為什麼愛上我，Arthur？」  
  
「因為你總是在這裡，總是在我身旁。得到你的愛是那麼美好，Merlin。我現在才看清，多年來你總是陪伴我，支持我。當我想和Vivian私奔時，還有Sophia的事。你從不離開我。這兩個月你沒打電話來，簡直太痛苦了。」  
  
聽完Arthur的告白，Merlin沉默了。當他再度開口，他聽來非常悲傷。  
  
「Arthur，這聽起來像……老實說，聽起來像你愛的是我對你的愛。你愛的是我的陪伴，而不是我這個人。」  
  
「不是……」  
  
「Arthur，求求你。再想一想，你為什麼要在我的大喜之日，才發現自己可能愛上我了？」  
  
「我……」  
  
也許Arthur這麼做並不是出於無私的理由，他想要再次成為Merlin的世界的中心，他對失去Merlin的恐懼，他的嫉妒。但愛情非得那麼高尚嗎？  
  
「我愛了你一輩子，Arthur Pendragon。至少感覺像一輩子。像你說的，經過那麼多風雨，我仍然愛你。等我走進教堂，說出『我願意』，我也不會停止愛你。」  
  
「但我才剛開始愛上你。不公平！你不能和她結婚。」  
  
「那我等了你天曉得幾年難道就公平嗎？我的痛苦就公平嗎？而且我從未說過一句，一次也沒抱怨過你無止盡的女朋友。現在有個溫柔又甜蜜的女孩在教堂裡等我，Arthur。我承諾了要娶她。我們這樣難道對她就公平嗎？」  
  
「別把她扯進來。她只是你離開的藉口。」  
  
「是嗎？也許她是你終於面對自己感情的藉口？再五分鐘我就要結婚了，你現在說愛我，但你明天還愛我嗎？後天呢？等Uther要辦聖誕派對時怎麼辦？情人節呢？明年的同志大遊行你和我一起去嗎？」  
  
「別說我善變。我知道我要的是什麼！」  
  
「真的嗎？我可不敢說。你真的準備好和我在一起了嗎？你愛的是真的我，而不是我的陪伴和付出嗎？你能向你父親、你同事出櫃嗎？Arthur，我真的愛你。連你混帳的一面都愛，你會在早上向我扔東西，下午又變得風度翩翩。但我求求你，別這麼對待我。別給我希望，讓我以為能擁有你，擁有幸福，然後又毀掉它。」  
  
Arthur沒考慮過他們的未來，沒想過Merlin這婚要是不結了，接下來該怎麼辦。他動搖了，沒把握自己是否能給Merlin他所要的。Arthur能讓Merlin幸福嗎？他已習於為工作、為父親犧牲自己……但從未為情人同樣付出。他不想要Merlin離開，但Arthur有權要他留下嗎？在他多年來忍受著沒有回報的單戀，被Arthur如此對待之後？也許這個女孩能讓Merlin幸福。  
  
最後，Merlin將他的沉默當成了回答。  
  
「當我的伴郎。」  
  
「你很殘忍。」  
  
「我很抱歉，但我也可以自私一回。我要你站在我身旁。」  
  
想了一會兒後，Arthur妥協了。  
  
「我很榮幸。」   
  
  
  
  
= = =

 

 

 

 **伴郎**  
  
「親愛的教友：我們同聚一堂，在主的面前見證與祝福這對新人，步入神聖的婚姻……」  
  
走神實在太容易了。Arthur的情感是一團亂麻。Merlin剛才拒絕了他嗎？Arthur剛才拒絕了Merlin嗎？Arthur才剛開始面對和Merlin的感情，一切就亂了套。也許這樣最好。這場婚姻能拯救Merlin，不讓他再次為Arthur心碎。他人在蘇格蘭，Arthur便再也無法傷害他。  
  
「……Freya McAllister與Merlin Emrys神聖的結合。任何人有反對他們成婚的理由，現在就出聲，否則不許再多言。」  
  
多言。他有什麼好說的。Merlin的臉如此安祥，目光只專注於Freya一人。他還知道Arthur站在這裡嗎？他在乎嗎？受折磨就是這種感覺嗎？  
  
Arthur可以大喊，可以尖叫，可以大鬧一場。但Merlin一定不會高興的。  
  
神父轉向新人。Arthur鬆了口氣。他做到該做的事了。他認為自己光忍住不說話就夠格被封聖了。  
  
「我請你們在主的面前回答，如果你們有任何不和對方成婚的理由，且符合主的意旨(註)，請現在坦承。」  
  
  
新郎微微轉身。回頭快速瞥了他的伴郎一眼。他們一對上視線，Arthur的決心便動搖了。如果Merlin退縮了，那也許他可以當著眾人的面抓住他跑掉。如果Merlin不是百分之百想要結婚，如果Merlin認為這不能讓他真正幸福。在那一秒，Arthur覺得Merlin眼中有著愛意。那是對他的愛嗎？Merlin的視線又回到神父身上了。  
  
「Freya，妳願意接受這位男人為妳的丈夫，以婚姻之名與此人共度餘生嗎？妳願意愛他、安慰他、尊敬他，不論疾病或健康，對他忠貞不渝嗎？」  
  
「我願意。」  
  
「Merlin，你願意接受這位女人為你的妻子，以婚姻之名與此人共度餘生嗎？你願意愛她、安慰她、尊敬她，不論疾病或健康，對她忠貞不渝嗎？」  
  
「我願意。」  
  
「在座見證誓約的眾人，你們是否願意全力幫助這對新人的婚姻？」  
  
「我們願意。」  
  
Arthur無法和眾人一同開口承諾。他忙著管住自己的雙腳別軟倒在地，讓所有人都看見他的悲傷。Merlin和Freya已正式成為丈夫和妻子。  
  
  
  
  
  
**一支舞**  
  
  
Arthur得承認他到目前為止都沒試著記住那女孩。是新娘，他糾正自己。不對，事實是，他根本沒對Merlin的妻子投以一丁點的注意力。他盡力忽視她，不論在婚禮前後或現在的宴會。她對他而言就是不存在，不重要，除了她給Arthur的生活和感情搞了一場大破壞之外。直到Hunith向他走來，無情地把他從父親和生意夥伴身後拉出來，他原本捧著他悲傷的心在那裡躲得好好的。但她一搬出Arthur在這場婚禮的「重要」頭銜，Arthur就被他們踢出來了。  
  
「你得去和Freya跳支舞。」  
  
「誰？」  
  
「Freya，新娘呀，Arthur。別告訴我你和你父親的朋友們聊聊財務和利潤之後，就把她名字給忘了。」  
  
Hunith發出緊張的笑聲，好像想說Arthur怎麼可能笨到忘記新娘的名字。她是對的，Arthur心想，一個好伴郎是不可能忘記的。但想想昨晚和方才的情況，Arthur可能證明了自己是有史以來最差勁的伴郎。  
  
「我為什麼要和她跳舞？」  
  
Hunith臉紅了。以一個四十多歲的女人來說，她臉紅得非常可愛。她的神情令他想到Merlin。那紅潤的顏色，紅暈一路延伸到脖子的模樣。  
  
「就是，我一直想要……這其實挺傻氣的，都年紀一把了，而且這樣太美式了，再說Merlin會被我弄得很尷尬。非常尷尬。但我才不管呢。我一直想要來段母子共舞，現在是我唯一的機會了。婚禮也是母親的場子不是嗎？」  
  
Arthur只能呆呆地點頭。  
  
「可是這樣Freya就沒人陪了。完全沒有。我是說，她是有那些替她管錢的人。」Hunith向Uther及他的生意夥伴們比了一下。  
  
「但他們都無聊死啦。所以我和Merlin跳舞的時候，你得去陪她跳。這樣她才不會一個人孤孤單單的，覺得沒人要理她，她又沒有家人。我這樣說是不是很壞？總之，沒有女人會拒絕你的，Arthur。」  
  
那對懇求的眼睛，那聽不懂的碎碎念。太像Merlin了。Arthur怎能拒絕。  
  
所以Arthur牽著Freya走進舞池，這時他才第一次正眼瞧她。這件禮服不適合她，她瘦弱的體型撐不起衣服的曲線，而且總是快絆倒的樣子。明亮的白色布料更顯得她蒼白，雖然Morgana在Freya的頭髮裡別了野花，試圖讓人們轉移注意力。她的臉一點特色也沒有，也許生病前算得上漂亮吧。只有那對棕色眼睛閃閃發亮。這個女人真的這麼好嗎？  
  
音樂開始了，Arthur不自覺地尋找起Merlin來。Merlin正向母親露出笑容，看來又開心又害羞。Hunith音樂選得好，要讓孩子尷尬，有什麼比The Beatles的“In my life”更好。  
  
_在所有朋友和情人中，沒人能比得上你。_  
  
Arthur早該發現Merlin快樂的模樣是多麼俊美。他的雙眼是多麼明亮。  
  
「好吧，哇喔。我允許你給我丈夫寫情書。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
他帶著Freya跳舞時，她在他臂彎中看起來好脆弱，皮包骨，不像真人。他沒想到她會說話。  
  
「手寫的情書。注意，不是email喔。Email按個鍵就刪光了，手寫信得用燒的或碎掉，意義重大多了。」  
  
Arthur應該馬上問她在說什麼，應該拒絕回答，說她瘋子，否認和Merlin之間存在任何友情以上的關係。他該責備這個女孩亂做假設，挑撥離間。  
  
「我是得癌症，不是瞎了眼。我眼睛好得很。」  
  
_那麼妳就不該和他結婚，_ Arthur忿忿地想。 _妳該讓他留在我身旁，如果妳都看在眼裡的話。_ 現在Merlin要遠走高飛了，再也不會想起Arthur了。但Arthur不是這樣回答的。  
  
「我不知道要寫什麼。」  
  
「從簡單的事開始寫，一步一步來。多用『你』，不要用太多『我』。別說他太太壞話，這樣不吸引人喔。」  
  
她向他微笑。Arthur發現她看著他的神情是同情，而不是幸災樂禍。更像母親看著迷路孩子的表情。一曲結束，Arthur帶Freya回去坐下，她向他道別，在他頰上一吻。不知怎地，Arthur並不覺得反感，他倒覺得有些感激。  
  
「我保證會讓他讀信的。我愛他，但我知道你可以愛他更多。」  
  
  
  
= = = 

 

 

 **迴光**  
  
洛蒙德湖很美。Freya的房子是棟面湖的小木屋，周圍環繞著大樹。Freya說她小時候到冬天時總是害怕小木屋被湖上的大浪捲走。但在夏日，湖水的色澤隨著陽光變化，為她和家人創造出最美的天堂。小Freya會在湖岸邊待上好幾個小時，望著波光粼粼的湖面，享受穿過她髮間的清風。  
  
父母過世後一切都走樣了，她不願獨自回到湖畔。直到現在和Merlin回來度蜜月。一切都事先打理好了，雖然多年未使用，但屋裡一塵不染。廚房堆滿了食物，家具是新的，連屋後面湖露臺的兩張大躺椅都是新的。Merlin這時已經知道Freya家很有錢，她的律師們在婚前婚後給他簽了一大堆文件，簽得他都暈了。他現在是她的醫療代理人，在她情況嚴峻時能替她下醫療決定。一般情況下夫妻互相擁有這種權利沒甚麼好奇怪的，但考慮到Freya的病情和他們相對短暫的婚姻…...律師們決定還是不留下任何漏洞的好。身為配偶，他也是她唯一的繼承人。  
  
「一切都準備妥當。接下來就看上天的旨意了。」  
  
律師對他們說。Freya只會意地笑笑。  
  
到達洛蒙德湖的那天，Merlin在小木屋裡四處轉，疲倦的Freya則在沙發上睡午覺。那時他才真的明白那個人的意思。他找到了人工呼吸維持器，一個心律去顫器，和大量止痛藥，比他在癌症病房見過的總量還多。一張指名給他的便條，告知他島上除了他們之外的居民，只有園丁Mr. Wilson和他的妻子，而她正好是退休的加護病房護士。一切真的都準備妥當，為了一個結局。  
  
不願去想這些的Merlin回到客廳。他在Freya身後躺下，伸手緊緊環抱住她。對自己說現在還不到時候。  
  
「我會照顧妳的，我保證。」  
  
他淚水盈眶，雖然沒有真的哭出來。他將鼻子埋進她髮間，這時她輕輕地回答了。  
  
「謝謝。」  
  
  
  
  
  
和其他重症相同，在惡化之前總是會先好轉一會兒。接下來的幾週，Freya都感覺好多了。也許因為新的止痛藥，也許因為停止了化療，也許只因為好久以來她終於又活得像自己了。她笑得更多，還會和Merlin拌嘴。前幾年持續不退的易倦和疲勞好像都不見了。有時和Merlin搔癢大戰之後，她的臉頰甚至會紅潤起來。  
  
他們享受每個時光，假裝自己和一般度蜜月的新婚夫妻沒有兩樣。他們去看愛丁堡城堡，參觀格拉斯哥的博物館。它們還跑去本尼維斯山(Ben Nevis)並吵了第一次架，Freya堅持自己可以爬山，Merlin堅持不行。他聽見一對路過的老夫妻吃吃偷笑，老婦人靠在丈夫身旁，說了關於年輕的愛情之類的話。  
  
  
兩人間的感情也逐漸升溫。在湖岸野餐時的一個吻，在格拉斯哥的商人城牽著手散步，在沙發上相依偎。除此之外的親密接觸，他們從未談論過。  
  
就算沒有性愛，Merlin仍然認為這是他有過最快樂幸福的一段關係。這樣講也許有點悲哀，但由於他對Arthur的感情，他從未有過穩定的交往關係。Merlin的前男友們很難接受他對Arthur的付出。  
  
Merlin並沒有將Arthur拋諸腦後。他不提起他，這是肯定的。婚禮那天的Freya看起來像個公主，而Arthur偏要像個颶風一樣捲進來，說那些傷人的話。相信他的話太容易了，畢竟那是Merlin一直渴望的承諾。但想要相信並不是真正的相信。愛上一個人並不等於願意在一起。  
  
第一封信在某個早晨出現在廚房桌上時，Merlin嚇呆了。他把信拿在手上，認出了Arthur端正的筆跡。他把信封翻來覆去地看，不知道該拿它怎麼辦。遺世獨居的意思是不讀也沒關係對吧？  
  
「嘿，你還好嗎？」  
  
睡眼惺忪的Freya靠了過來，仍穿著睡衣。她看起來好可愛。  
  
「是Arthur的信。我不知道該怎麼辦。」  
  
他早已將一切告訴她了。悶在心裡對任何人都沒好處。他倆之間的關係不需要秘密。  
  
「嗯…...讀一讀如何？」  
  
「不。讀了只會難過。」  
  
「好，那就給我吧。我會好好保管，等你想看時再看。」  
  
「要是我永遠不想看呢？」  
  
「那麼幫我個忙，還是看一看。」  
  
她露出那個笑容。把醫院和生病的事丟在一旁，有時她也是很調皮的。  
  
「我不…...」  
  
「到時候再讀，等我…...」  
  
他將她擁入懷裡，不讓她說完那句話。他不要聽。時候還沒到。稍晚他把Arthur的信交給了Freya，後來的每封信亦然。  
  
  
  
  
  
Freya在一個溫暖的夏日走了。她活得比任何醫生預測得都久，但他們的婚姻仍然沒撐過半年。最後幾週她變得很虛弱，生命力漸漸消失。Merlin能從她眼神中、從她的舉止動作中看出。他從不離開她身邊，幾乎未曾闔眼。  
  
等到她虛弱得連張開眼睛都太過困難時，Merlin把她抱到湖邊，讓她躺在躺椅上。他帶了毯子和枕頭，才不會冷到她。  
  
「你還記得。」潮汐的聲音湧動，微風穿過Freya的髮間。  
  
「你讓我感受到愛，Merlin。我愛你。」  
  
「我也愛你。」  
  
她是那麼蒼白，那麼脆弱。他毫無男子氣概地流下大顆大顆的眼淚，緊緊握著Freya的手，求她不要離開他。但她仍慢慢流失力氣，最終閉上了眼睛。  
  
雖然以他的醫學訓練，他知道她已經走了，但他仍一直坐在她身旁不肯離開。最後Mrs. Wilson把他帶回屋內，讓他在床上坐下。他和Freya的床。他事後想不起來為什麼要這樣做，但他打開床邊櫃，拿出了手機。  
  
他只簡單打了「她死了」，傳送給Arthur。  
  
  
  
  
= = =

 

 

Freya走後的日子一團混亂。Merlin從不知道有這麼多的文件要跑，關於在蘇格蘭的私人土地上過世，在蘇格蘭的私人土地上埋葬，尤其是他必須先繼承那塊私人土地才能開始跑這些文件。他搞不清楚自己是怎麼度過這段日子的，他只能確定一件事，就是他沒有一件事是親自辦的，因為Arthur全部接手了。  
  
前一秒Merlin還麻木地被Mrs. Wilson帶到床上坐著，下一秒Arthur就來了。Arthur給了他一個熊抱，一點也不尷尬呢，嘴裡胡說著關於搶了公司的直升機和Uther會懂的之類的話。看見Merlin沒有反應，Arthur說他很遺憾。然後Merlin哭了。他在Arthur懷裡哭得像個孩子，而Arthur沒有阻止他。  
  
之後Arthur接手了所有事情。他伴著Merlin撐過所有法律事務和葬禮的籌辦。只要有律師或太過積極的親戚在場，Arthur便緊跟在他身旁，替他處理一切。Merlin沒有任何意見，也從不質疑他，最後連Freya的墓碑題辭都是Arthur決定的，因為仍在傷痛中的Merlin想不出任何像樣的句子。在她的名字和生卒年份下，是這麼寫的：  
  
_What will survive of us is love._  
  
  
  
  
  
回倫敦後，Arthur每周三和五都去他家拜訪。他總是不請自來，帶著食物、電影或其他禮物，讓Merlin有事做。這對Arthur而言很奇怪也不尋常，通常他的週五都在倫敦最好的酒吧開派對，而週三都在辦公室加班。  
  
但那是從前了。等Merlin稍微從混亂的心情中恢復，雖然還沒完全從傷痛中走出來，但也好轉一些了。這時他才發現和以前不一樣的地方。Arthur通常不這麼照顧人的，以前也從沒這樣做過。  
  
處理喪事的期間，他所有的朋友都有表達關心和提供支援。但沒有人像Arthur，他不只立即出現在Merlin身旁，主動幫忙，且從不曾離開。這令Merlin很意外，他本來以為那時雖然說服了Arthur當他的伴郎，但他們上次仍算不歡而散。Arthur自視甚高，被Merlin拒絕後他應該氣得再也不和Merlin說話才對。但現在Arthur毫不要求回報地對他付出友情和陪伴，這對Merlin來說是前所未有的。且Arthur一次也沒提過那些信。  
  
喪禮結束後，Merlin的生活在很多方面都變得不一樣了。他不必再擔心錢，但有了新的責任。信託基金的律師們雖然只在下重大決定時需要Merlin的意見，其他小細節他們會搞定，但Merlin仍然痛恨這些會議，尤其是身為主要合作公司CEO的Arthur無法陪他參與的那些。  
  
星期三的會議是關於合約走向的。他們該和Pendragon公司簽訂特約條款，還是另一家競爭廠商？或是不和任何公司合作，把目標放在提升中國市場的銷量？有許多有見地的看法該討論，很多統計數據要分析，都是像Merlin這樣的醫科學生不習慣的。不過真的讓他不高興的是律師們的態度。顯然他們認為Merlin一定站在和Pendragon合作的那邊，因為他和對方CEO的私交云云。Merlin走出會議室時氣得冒煙。  
  
  
  
  
  
那晚Arthur去他家時，Merlin不等他把披薩放上桌便爆發了。  
  
「這是為了我的錢嗎，Arthur？」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「這是為了Freya留給我的錢和信託基金嗎？這整個…...」  
  
Merlin瘋狂揮舞著手臂，想讓Arthur明白。他得知道真相，他必須知道Arthur是不是又在玩弄他。  
  
「是你父親要你和我打好關係的嗎？」  
  
「不是！我…...Merlin，你在說什麼？」  
  
「我想要知道，Arthur，Freya死後你為我做的一切…...你的目標是Freya公司的合夥特約嗎？」  
  
兩雙藍色眼睛對上，Merlin才發現他的發言把Arthur嚇壞了。Arthur看起來又驚訝又受傷。  
  
「不，我的目標才不是愚蠢的公司合約，我的目標是你，你這個白痴。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「我知道我之前太笨、太盲目。 我應該要更珍惜你。我應該要看見真正的你...….Merlin，自從那一天起，你結婚的那天，你離開我的那天，我變得好孤單，孤單得可怕。天，我真的好想你。但那都沒關係，因為我知道你和Freya在一起很快樂。只要你過得好，我就可以忍受。但一收到你的簡訊，我就知道我必須去陪伴你，我必須去幫你。」  
  
「Arthur，我...…」  
  
「我愛你Merlin。我只想要和你在一起。」  
  
Arthur說得如此真誠，Merlin知道這些話是發自內心的。Arthur直直看進Merlin的眼睛，說他愛他，而Merlin馬上相信了。Arthur脫下了盔甲，呈上他赤裸的心，他告白時沒有預設Merlin的感情。 Merlin也發現Arthur沒有逼迫他給出答案，沒有熱情的親吻，沒有懇求Merlin為他做什麼。就只是Arthur。Merlin只覺得抱歉，他自己的感情已經模糊不清，渾沌不明。  
  
「Arthur，我…...我覺得我現在沒辦法。我...…Arthur，我現在還太…...也許...…如果你能...…但就算…...」  
  
那隻手又在他肩上了。那隻曾經充滿佔有慾的手，現在卻令他感到舒服。Arthur並沒有捏他的肩膀，而是揉了揉他僵硬的肌肉，讓他放鬆。  
  
「我知道。沒關係的。所以我們現在該來吃披薩了。」  
  
Arthur帶Merlin到沙發。他們吃著披薩，一邊看了一部電影。Arthur沒再提起剛才的話題，也沒意有所指地望著他。Arthur只單純享受著對話，在Merlin說話時對他微笑。  
  
一開始Merlin擔心他不會再來了，但在那之後，Arthur仍繼續去Merlin家拜訪。每周三和周五。Merlin讀了在蘇格蘭期間Arthur寫給他的信，但他沒提起。就算那些信寫得很不錯(有幾封例外)，上面仔細地寫著Arthur對Merlin的情意，以及他想像Merlin如何過著快樂的日子。第一封信挺笨拙的。  
  
  
  
  
_親愛的Merlin.  
你好嗎？我一點也不好。很想你。  
Arthur_  
  
  
  
如果只有這麼一封信，Merlin也許再也不會和Arthur說話了。但隨著時間過去，看來分離真會讓人文思泉湧。  
  
  
  
_親愛的Merlin,  
我今天想起了你的紅色圍巾。你記得你大學時期那條圍巾嗎？你老是圍著它，而我老是嘲笑你。但老實說，我喜歡看你穿紅色。紅色很適合你，並強調了你的顴骨。你常常用它蓋住半張臉，只露出那對大大的耳朵。你那樣好可愛。你老是弄不懂該怎麼好好圍它，是不是該打個時尚的結之類的。那個樣子真的好可愛。大學的最後一個寒假你弄丟了那條圍巾，我記得你找了快一個禮拜，然後打電話給你媽媽，向她道歉弄丟了她送的禮物。我今天給以前的舍監和幾個人打了電話。結論是：你的紅圍巾現在是我的人質啦。快來領。  
Arthur_  
  
  
  
也有很多信的內容是舊事重提，有些是遲來的道歉，但Merlin早就忘記了。不是每封信都寫得很好，也不是每封信都一樣重要。但最後一封確實值得一提。  
  
  
  
_Dear Merlin  
昨晚我半夜醒來，覺得你大概已經忘記我了，把我當成過去了。最近我滿腦子都是這種沮喪的想法。  
但我最大的錯──當然我已經犯過很多很多錯，以後也還有很多很多等著我──就是從未告訴你我對你真正的感覺。我知道那天在墓園我說過我愛上你了。我覺得我錯了。我已經愛你好久好久了。每一次我說你是白癡，我其實都應該說「我愛你」。你值得在每一天的每個小時都聽見這句話。我愛的不只是你對我的愛，雖然你的愛的確美妙無比。你的愛是珍貴特別的。但我也愛我最好的朋友Merlin，那個每次被我扔枕頭後做鬼臉的人，那個改變了我待人處世的人。那個在我做了蠢事，或試圖取悅我父親時，總是笑著挑起眉毛的人。  
你讓我成為一個更好的人。就算我再也見不到你了，我也希望你過得幸福快樂。  
我最真摯的心願，就是在未來的某一天，你能再度視我為朋友。  
Arthur_  
  
  
  
Merlin將所有信件整齊地疊在床邊櫃的一個盒子裡。但最後一封信他總是隨身攜帶著。他們從不討論那些信件，但Arthur也從不錯過任何一個周三或周五，從不遲到或找藉口不來。  
  
  
  
  
  
**一年後**  
  
  
  
Arthur和Merlin一起站在湖畔，一年前Freya就葬在這裡。Merlin還是很想她。想她的笑聲和奇怪的想法。他知道Freya會喜歡今天的風景的。島上的野花爭奇鬥艷，湖邊的青翠山峰清晰可見。Merlin現在可以做深呼吸了，想起她不再讓他心痛得呼吸困難。  
  
「我們應該一起出去。」  
  
「好呀，你想去哪？」  
  
Arthur臉上掛著大大的笑容， 顯然看見Merlin沒有太悲傷讓他很開心。他一路上一直不安地偷瞄Merlin，Arthur大概擔心他還沒從喪妻的傷痛中走出來。所以他沒聽懂Merlin的意思也不奇怪了。  
  
「我是說約會，Arthur。」  
  
「約會？」  
  
Arthur聽起來像嗆到了。Merlin把手放進Arthur手哩，輕輕捏了一下，眼睛仍看著湖面及面前的墓碑。他沒再說什麼，只繼續牽著Arthur的手，用大拇指在他手背畫著小小的圈。一會兒後他得到了答案。  
  
「那是我的榮幸。」  
  
  
  
Merlin Emrys這輩子結了兩次婚。第一次的對象是一個棕髮女孩，第二次和一個金髮男孩。考慮到他的性向，人們都說他只有一次是為了正確的理由結婚。Merlin則說他兩次婚姻都是為了愛，第一次和一位公主，第二次和一個混蛋。要不是第一次婚姻，第二次大概根本不會發生。兩次婚姻他都非常幸福，直到死亡將他們分開。  
  
  
  
= = =the end= = =

 

 


End file.
